


[podfic] toxophilia

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archery, Canon? What Canon?, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Politics, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kili can't help but admire Tauriel's skill with a bow, Tauriel misinterprets, and Fili? Fili would gladly feed her to the spiders to get her away from his one."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] toxophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [toxophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26170) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** Canon? What canon?, post-Battle of Five Armies, EVERYONE LIVES!, sibling incest

**Length:** 00:30:21  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_toxophilia_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
